Paintball Deer Hunter
The two teams compete in a paintball competition, with members of each team divided into "hunters" and "deer". One member of an alliance stands up against the Queen Bee leader, which causes her team to lose. Additionally, one camper is voted off after being viciously mauled by a bear. Plot The episode opens with the campers being rudely awoken from their sleep, by the sound of Chris flying over the camp in a helicopter. In the girls' cabin, Heather asks Beth and Lindsay to warm up a shower for her, to which they reluctantly comply. A short time later, a long line of girls can be seen outside the communal washroom because of the fact that Heather is still having her shower. Due to the long wait, Gwen decides to go "lumberjack style" and walks into the forest to do so. Shortly afterwards, Chris is heard over the loudspeakers asking the campers to assemble at the campfire pit. Heather then asks someone to lotion her back. Beth turns around, only to find that the other girls have abandoned the scene, leaving her to perform the daunting task. At the campfire pit, Chris tells them that the day's challenge is about survival and it is a paintball deer hunt for the teams. He then reveals an arsenal of paintball guns. Chris states the Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette who will be using blue paintballs and the Gopher hunters are Owen, Beth, Leshawna, and Lindsay using orange paint with everybody else taking the roles of "deer", wearing antler headgear and deer tails and being the prey for the "hunters." Duncan is very disappointed in being a deer, and Owen decides to target him, calling him "Bambi". Out in the woods, the members of the Screaming Gophers who were selected as "deer" are unhappy about their roles, except for Cody, who says in the confessional that he is used to dodging spitballs in math class, and hence thinks dodging paintball pellets will be easy. Heather states that she's going to get Beth and Lindsay to protect her during the entire game and dismisses a suggestion from Gwen that this would be illegal. The scene shifts to the Killer Bass hunters where Harold tries to console Bridgette, who thinks hunting is wrong, by saying Heather is one of the deers and this point improves Bridgette's outlook quite a bit on the whole hunting matter. Just after Chris announces the hunt has started, Owen splashes urine from a jar on himself to mask his scent, which repulses the other hunters on his team. Beth and Lindsay are snarled at by Heather, who orders Lindsay to get her berries and Beth to get a bag of chips from the dining hall. In the confessional, Beth complains that Heather can be so bossy in her attitude with her and other people. Owen continues to prowl the woods and spots DJ nearby. He tries to sneak up on him. Elsewhere, Beth sneaks into the main lodge past Chef's watchful eyes for the chips Heather demanded. Back with Owen, the hunter is suddenly startled by a snake and DJ, alerted to his presence, runs off, being followed by Owen. Back at the main lodge, Beth barely manages to get out with the bag of chips without Chef seeing her. In the confessional, Beth chastises herself for what she did for someone she doesn't even like. Owen maintains his chase of DJ, but only succeeds in hurting himself in the process. Beth talks with Cody and tells him she has had it with the game after risking her life for a bag of chips, and not even for her, but for Heather. Heather is mad that Beth ate most of the chips and orders Beth to get her another one, but Beth refuses to go. Moments later, Heather is shot by Harold and Bridgette. Owen heads up the cliff, shooting at DJ, but, when they reach the top, Owen has run out of paintballs making DJ angry enough to throw Owen over the cliff. Elsewhere, Heather calls an alliance meeting with Lindsay and interrupts Beth shooting at a "deer" to tell her she can stay in the alliance if she apologizes for her earlier actions, but Beth refuses. The two argue back and forth with Beth stating that Heather is more concerned with bossing people around than winning challenges. At another location, Owen, soaking wet, is determined to get a deer and spotting Duncan walking by, quickly finds a new target. The fighting between Heather and Beth continues on with Leshawna overhearing the argument and stopping to watch. Leshawna accidentally shoots Heather by mistake and when Heather turns to angrily berate Leshawna, Beth shoots Heather as well. Elsewhere, Owen is up in a tree getting ready to shoot Duncan, who is drinking from a nearby pond. However, a loud fart by Owen alerts Duncan to his presence and he runs off. Cody is alone in the woods eating chips with his confessional (filmed afterwards) showing him in a wheelchair and heavily bandaged. A moment or so later, the scene cuts back to the present and the reason for his injured state becomes clear when Cody is confronted by a hungry bear. Elsewhere, Heather shoots paintballs at Leshawna and Beth and they return the favor. In another location, Courtney and Duncan quibble over which direction the camp is located and accidentally lock their "antlers" as a result. In the confessional, Duncan says that he kind of liked having antlers locked with Courtney. After that, Courtney angrily asks "Now what?". Duncan responds by asking Courtney if she would like to make out with him, to which Courtney only responds with a blank expression. Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette spot the paintball fight between Leshawna, Heather and Beth. They start shooting at them for fun just as the announcement is made that the hunt is over. Chris surveys the campers and tells them about Cody getting mauled by a bear. Courtney and Duncan, still stuck together, come to the camp grounds. Owen and Gwen make jokes about the two being stuck to which Duncan responds with "The girl can't keep her antlers off me." Courtney angrily responds by kicking Duncan's groin, causing Bridgette and Geoff to untangle them. Chris declares the Killer Bass as the winners of the challenge because they are covered in much less paint. At the campfire ceremony, Heather declares that she would vote for Beth and one other camper if she could. In the confessional, Cody is very confident that he's safe, since he's a quick healer, and everybody hates Heather. At the campfire ceremony, Chris gives the marshmallows to Trent, Lindsay, Owen, Gwen, Leshawna and to Heather's surprise, Beth. The bottom two are Heather and Cody, and the last marshmallow goes to Heather, who claims that her teammates are very lucky for not voting her off. In the end, Cody is voted off the island. Chris allows someone to wheel him down to the Dock of Shame since he is unable to move by himself, which Beth volunteers to do almost instantly. Upon reaching the end of the dock, Beth shows Cody the tiki idol she took from Boney Island in the previous challenge. Cody, instantly realizing the truth about the idol and their consecutive losses, frantically tries to mumble the truth to her, but Beth doesn't seem to understand that he's trying to tell her something important. She then says goodbye to Cody and kisses him on the cheek, which causes his wheelchair to roll off of the Dock of Shame and into the lake, nearly drowning him. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 1)